Frost Beast
Frost Beast is the name of a Mutant-Class quirk used by Arctic. Despite the name, Arctic is actually a rather large Komodo Dragon that manifested a quirk, and is one of the rare examples of quirk manifestation in animals. Ironically, Arctic is the Pro-Hero Hell (Kasai Nenshō)'s pet. How he managed to tame a Komodo Dragon is unknown, but the two have a deep trust in one another... that is due to break at any moment because it's a giant lizard and if it isn't fed it's going to EAT HELL. Description Frost Beast is a rather strange quirk. It rapidly causes the size of it's user to grow large enough for Hell to ride the beast, as well as causing 4 eyes to appear. It also apparently causes albinism in parts of the body, showing a predominantly white color scheme, and large gills on the sides of their neck. The mouth is also slightly open and can never fully close, and they walk in a sprawled position exactly like a Komodo Dragon. Due to the strange mutations, Arctic is often noted for being rather ugly. Arctic, using the quirk, is capable of breathing an extremely cold gas similar to liquid nitrogen that is capable of freezing whatever makes contact with it. The gas can burst from any possible opening, which can provide an element of surprise should an attacker pierce it's skin, however it normally fires this gas from the "Gills" on it's neck and from it's large mouth. The freezing occurs rapidly, as the gas is capable of halting the movement of atoms almost instantly to the point that a single puff can create a platform thick enough for the heavy beast to ride, which was demonstrated when it broke out, with the assistance of Pro-Hero Hell, from containment. Due to how the quirk supercools objects extremely fast, Arctic is sluggish after using the quirk for a long time due to his cold blooded nature. This is remedied by the naturally high body temperature of Hell, which helps the duo in combat. Usage Being a feral beast, Arctic would much rather attack using it's claws, jaws, tail and whatever it has at it's disposal, only using it's quirk if it allows a chance to attack. It's massive size allows it to breath a large amount of the gas in a short puff, which proves advantageous if a large area must be frozen swiftly and precisely. Due to being partially domesticated by Hell, Arctic is capable of taking commands via hand gestures and whistles, akin to that of sign language for giant mutant lizards. This has allowed the creation of Super Moves. Super Moves Commanded * '''Hel: '''Triggered by Kasai clapping his hands twice in short succession, Arctic blasts a long stream of it's freezing gas, supercooling the area and turning it into a tiny winter biome. Due to how fast the cooling happens, this move is capable of killing or weakening hard surfaces by turning them brittle, leaving them vulnerable to a brick of C4, or an explosion. It is named after Hel, a rather cold place in norse mythology. * '''Cryo-Spike: '''The move is linked to a command where Kasai whistles a shrill tune. The oversized lizard responds by chomping up a large portion of ground and freezing it, using it's tongue to fashion the frozen projectiles into a spike before regurgitating said spike forward. The large object can also be used to allow Arctic to climb upward, as long as there is something it can consume. Combo * '''Tornadus: '''Kasai and Arctic blast a stream of ice and fire at the same time, manually causing the beams to circle around each other, creating a miniature vortex that torches and freezes whatever stands in it's way. Very effective if you want to cook and freeze your steak at the same time.